1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to checking devices, and particularly to checking devices of surface mount technology (SMT) placement machines for checking positions of light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on a circuit board for constructing an LED light bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, LED light bars are widely used for illumination and backlight display. Generally, LED light bars are constituted of a plurality of LEDs soldered on a circuit board and aligned in a straight line. Due to that the LEDs are firstly placed on the circuit board by an SMT placement machine and adhered to the circuit board by solder before the reflow soldering process, the LEDs are easily shifted from the predetermined positions when the solder is molten into liquid state during the reflow soldering process. Thus, it is an important issue to check an alignment of the LEDs on the circuit board after the SMT machine has placed the LEDs on the circuit board.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a checking device of the SMT placement machine for checking an alignment of the LEDs mounted on the circuit board for constructing an LED light bar.